Breathless
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: After Mary and Matthew leave on their honeymoon, Robert and Cora share a honeymoon moment of their own. "You left me breathless on our wedding day, and you leave me breathless every day of my life." Sweet, romantic fluff for all Cobert fans. Rated T just to be safe.


I've written a few _Downton Abbey _stories, but I haven't yet turned my attention to my favorite couple - until now. I love Robert and Cora's relationship - they have their troubles, ups, and downs like any married couple does, but they honestly love and respect each other very deeply. If only more couples could take a lesson from the Earl and Countess of Grantham. Set the day of Mary and Matthew's wedding, Robert and Cora are in bed having a discussion about the day's events, but the discussion soon turns from rollicking to romantic. I tried to keep it tasteful, yet loving and warm - hopefully, it's a treat for all Cobert fans out there.

* * *

"Thank God that's over."

"The wedding? I thought you'd be dancing a jig now that Mary and Matthew are married."

"I was too busy waltzing with you, my dear. Carson was the one dancing the jig."

Lady Cora Crawley laughed as her husband climbed into bed beside her. "I've never seen Carson so happy. I've never seen my mother so happy."

Pulling the duvet over himself, Lord Robert Crawley grinned. "I would say the same about my mother, but then, one never can tell when she's happy."

Cora chuckled and played with the collar of Robert's pajamas. "Come on, Robert. Why are you so relieved that the day's finally over? It's the happiest we've been in so long."

"I know. I'll just be relieved when things return to normal around here."

"If you can call having my mother here normal."

Robert snickered. "Did you see the way she and Mama were dancing together at the wedding supper? I've never seen such a thing in my life!"

"And probably never would have if Mother hadn't yanked Mama onto the floor and whirled her into that tango." Cora's shoulder shook with laughter. "Poor Mama. She looked like she'd been force-fed paregoric."

"Quite the opposite of Isobel." Robert's blue eyes were twinkling with merriment. "From the smile on her face, one would have thought Christmas had come early and she had just been the recipient of the world's greatest gift."

"Who's to say she wasn't? It's not every day that somebody usurps Violet Crawley's position as the center of attention."

"Attention? Our mothers were putting on such a show, I thought I was going to have to charge our guests admission!"

For a shining moment, neither of them could speak. The Earl and Countess of Grantham were laughing louder and harder than they'd laughed in what seemed an eternity. First the _Titanic_, then the Great War, then the pall of death wrought by the Spanish flu... so much sadness over nearly a decade's span. Now, joy reigned at Downton and laughter rang throughout the great house once again, and for once, Robert and Cora didn't give a flying fig who heard them – until they were interrupted by a loud rap at the door, followed by a familiar, brandy-sodden voice.

"Not tonight, you two! I have a headache!"

As Martha Levinson's footsteps faded down the corridor, Robert groaned and pulled the covers up over his flushed face. "Dear God, she thought we were..."

Cora's face was likewise red, albeit from mirth. "Robert," she said teasingly, "If you're turning British on me, I'll go downstairs."

When Robert turned the covers down from his face, he was gazing at Cora with that look – the one that never failed to send shivers of anticipation down her spine. "Do so and run for your life, because I'm coming after you," he said, rolling over to take his wife in his arms. "When I catch you, I'll carry you back upstairs, drop you on this bed, and kiss you until you're absolutely, completely, and perfectly breathless."

"Sounds like heaven," Cora returned, reaching up to sink her fingers into Robert's hair, twining them through the silvery, baby-soft locks. "And then?"

"And then, I reckon we'll both be breathless. Breathless and boneless."

"Unless Legless decides to interrupt us again." When Robert's brows knitted in confusion, Cora clarified, "Mother."

A deep laugh rumbled through Robert's chest. "She ought to be known as Senseless if she tries it. Of course, that's what Mama called me for, quote-unquote, 'falling in love' with you." He smiled down at his wife, taking her cue and burying his own fingers in her thick, dark mane. "I was a fool not to right from the start. You left me breathless on our wedding day, and you leave me breathless every day of my life."

"Even now?"

"Especially now," Robert whispered before capturing Cora's lips in a deep, delicious kiss. "I love you, Cora."

"I love you, too, Robert," Cora breathed as Robert kissed her yet again... and left her breathless, showed her heaven, took her beyond the stars.


End file.
